


Nothing Less

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [25]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bobo remembers his angel's face, Dreams, Future Fic, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: How could he have ever forgotten the face of the angel that was with him when he died? Prompt #76: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”





	Nothing Less

**Nothing Less**

He was coming back around in stages. It felt like he was struggling up through deep, dark waters, desperate to break the surface, but unsure if he ever would. His mind was flickering, grabbing at images and clips from death and life.

 _Remember_ ….

Darkness and shadows played at his memory. A night long ago that was half burned away by hell's flames. He tried to focus on it. Tried to see the face of the figure there. The bell was tolling and he felt the rope in his own hand. That was right. He had had to wake her up. A strange request, but his angel had made it, and who was he to deny her?

_Remember how much…._

He could see her sitting there in the distorted memory and she hardly looked like an angel bent over and coughing. Dying. Like him. The thought brought about a fresh wave of pain and Robert felt himself shift, knee hitting the old wood floor, but the pain wasn't coming from the bullet wound that had killed him. No, this was more widespread and it _burned_. Like hell's fires it burned. He grimaced, the thought pulling him a little closer to breaking that surface of consciousness. But he couldn't. Not yet. It had been so long since he'd seen his Angel's face in this place, bent over him. Had Waverly smiled for him? Mourned for him? He'd been a good man. She must have known that then, even if she didn't remember it now. He wanted to see that one more time before he let the memory loose.

_Remember how much you loved….._

Robert struggled up, stepping towards her and drawing her attention. This wasn't real, or maybe it was. It was so hard to tell. "Angel," he called quietly. "Waverly."

But it wasn't Waverly that looked up. A pair of blue eyes so like Wyatt's met his and Robert froze as his Angel, though not the one he suspected, looked up at him. "Remember how much you loved Wyatt Earp," she told him.

"I do," he whispered, the words riding out on a breath.

"You don't. You forgot… you took Bulshar's side and betrayed him. You betrayed Waverly and you betrayed me."

"No," he argued, but he could already feel himself being pulled away. Waking up. "I remembered why..." He bit back a cry, the pain racing through him. "That's why it hurts. I remembered. I fought him."

He was on the floor again, his strength sapped, and Wynonna - though it really was, was it? - stood in front of him. She lifted his chin so he was looking up at her from his knees. "Good. And now I need you to wake up. We can't do this without you."

The church disappeared as Bobo opened his eyes. In truth it hadn't been there at all. It had been a dream of a memory, helping him to work through what had happened. He'd been with Bulshar, standing against the Heir and his Angel, the Call from the demon too strong for him. But then Clootie had gathered power to himself, ready to deal a blow that would have left a fragile human in broken pieces. Wynonna hadn't budged though. She had stood there with Peacemaker gripped and leveled, ready to die if that what it took.

In that moment he'd remembered Wyatt and it had been enough.

Bobo groaned, shifting and instantly regretting it. Everything hurt. The blow had hit him square in the chest as he'd put himself between the demon and the Heir.

"Uh, Wynonna? He's waking up."

Blue eyes shifted to find a pair of large, dark eyes watching him warily. The kid with the plastic gun and the metal in his body. He looked nervous when he realized the Revenant had noticed him and stepped back.

"'Bout time," Wynonna Earp grumbled as she moved over. "Hey, asshole. Have a nice nap?"

Bobo loosed a low, pained growl and glared at her a little. That seemed to be enough to pull a smirk from her. He looked around, finally taking note that he was stretched out on a cot, a blanket draped over him and his feet were cold. He was in the basement of Shorty's. He knew the room well.

Wynonna pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, startling him back around to her, and with the way she leaned over him now, he wondered how he could have ever forgotten that face. He thought he'd almost remember once. During the spell when it had tried to warp him against his decision to help Waverly. It had reminded him that without Wynonna the promise to protect Waverly had never happened. He remembered now trying to piece together what that had meant and finally choosing to focus on the task that had been at hand.

But Wynonna had been the one in the church. He was sure of it now. She wasn't an angel, not really, but in a way she had saved him that night. She'd given him something to hold onto, to protect. To hope for.

"You've been fighting a fever," she explained. "Seems to be breaking, but you should probably take it easy. Not sure how fast you heal."

"From that? No telling," he managed.

She hummed softly. "I guess I owe you a thank you. I don't think I would have survived that."

"You wouldn't've."

"Why'd you do it?"

He let his eyes slip closed as he loosed a breath, the words stirring. "I remember how much I loved Wyatt Earp," he confessed softly, and as he looked up he saw the startled expression on her face. She knew that he knew.

"Hey, is he awake?" Waverly's voice came drifting in along with the sound of her boots on the wooden stairs.

"Angel," Bobo managed as he locked eyes with her, the old pet name riding out and very much directed at the Heir's younger sister. He'd offered her to Bulshar. She was never going to forgive that.

Wynonna, for her part, seemed to relax at him reaction to the younger Earp. "Yeah. Took him long enough," she popped off with amusement highlighting her voice.

"So now what?" Waverly asked.

"I guess that's up to Bobo, but I'm not sure Bulshar will take you back after that stunt."

Bobo growled lowly at the name. "It was enough to break the hold."

"And?" Wynonna pressed.

Blue eyes flickered up. "And?" he echoed. "We ain't friends, Earp. You and I know that."

"But we could be allies. If you're willing."

"You trust me for that?"

"I think that was a pretty big gesture to start some trust. We're going to put Clootie down once and for all. If you want to help us with that…"

"That's all I want," he answered, voice rough. She wasn't going to say it. Not here, but the Wynonna in his dream had had a point: they needed him for this. He'd waited so long for an Heir he thought could do be the one to finally align with and finish this, and there she stood. Wynonna Earp. Damn her. He never was going to learn his lesson about trusting Earps.

Bobo shifted, slowly sitting up and swinging his long legs over the side of the cot. Standing was painful, but no one tried to stop him, and he finally got his bare feet under him and stood. He was unsteady, but he was standing as he extended his hand. "If you're willing to end what Wyatt and I started, I'll help you do it."

She stared at his hand for a long moment before stepping forward and taking it. "Welcome to the team, Bobo." She flashed a dangerous smile. "Screw us and I'll send you back to hell faster than you can blink, got it?"

His own lips stretched at the corners as they shook. "I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

 

Notes: I've been wanting to work on one for a while in which Bobo remembered it was Wynonna, not Waverly that sat with him as he died and that gave him him the name that he chose to go by as a Revenant. One of my prompts requested it specifically as well, so I've been trying to find that path and how I feel about it. I had some sort of Bobo-themed dream right before waking up this morning (still can't recall exactly what it was) and started thinking about it. I grabbed my phone and wrote most of this before climbing out of bed lol.


End file.
